I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active-matrix liquid crystal multi-color display panel structure, and more particularly, to a unique display panel structure comprised of generally triangular triads of colored display pixels arranged to permit 480 scan lines of data to be mapped directly onto 720 rows of dots while retaining a normal scanning sense.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Active-matrix liquid crystal multi-colored display panel structures are typically comprised of a matrix of colored display pixels arranged in rows and columns and which are controlled by semiconductor switching devices. The semiconductor switching devices are typically comprised of thin-film transistors of, for example, the amorphous-silicon field-effect design. Typically, multi-colored images are produced on liquid crystal display panels by providing colored filters in association with pixel electrodes across a layer of liquid crystal. Construction techniques of liquid crystal multi-colored display panel structures are well known in the art, and many control schemes can be implemented to control each of the colored filters.
The pixel arrangement and control scheme can determine the image quality, resolution, and the unwanted generated picture artifacts associated with the particular pixel arrangement and control scheme. Construction of active-matrix liquid crystal multi-colored display panel structures and some of the associated artifacts are discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,718 to Noguchi, et al., which is assigned to NEC Corporation, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,142 to Yasui and which is assigned to Hosiden Electronics Company, Ltd. Both patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Present research and development efforts are continuously improving the picture quality of color images generated on display panels. Arranging colored pixel elements in triangular arrangements, commonly referred to as triads, is one known design method of improving picture quality and resolution. Arranging the colored pixel elements in triads is generally preferred over other arrangements such as linear groups or "L" shaped groups.
The present invention is directed to facilitate the mapping of video data from a video source onto a panel which has an insufficient number of dots to permit a simple 1:1 mapping of the incoming data onto the display surface. In particular, the problem addressed is how to map a 480 active line color video onto a surface with 720 rows of 720 columns of pixel elements or dots. The video data is typically transmitted from a signal source, such as a digital map comprising 480 slit samples, each of which is in an analog data stream format.
A display panel having a matrix display which can accommodate directly mapping 480 active lines of color video signals onto a display surface with 720 rows and 720 columns of pixel elements display while retaining the normal scanning sense is desirable to reduce cost and design complexity. A restructured panel comprising pixel electrodes and interconnects to the dots which permits the panel to be scanned directly, with no need for auxiliary memory or components is preferred.